Demon King Geo
|Jikū Maō Jiō}}}} is the main antagonist of Ultraman G/G. History Pre-G/G Geo was born the son of the time traveler, Ultraman Chrono, who raised him to be his successor. However, Geo had other ideas. He figured that their power made them the rightful rulers of space and time, so the two had a falling out over their opposing views. Shortly after, Geo murdered his father in cold blood and took up the title of Demon King, going across timelines and destroying the Heisei Ultras to take their Hero Timers and become all-powerful. His actions were heard of by a space travelling Ultra, Ultraman Gates, and the two battled countless times until one day, the Demon King killed Gates, though he managed to lose his Heor Timers on the process. Enraged, he traveled across time... Ultraman G/G After Ultraman Geo and the current Ultraman Gates collected all the Hero Timers, another threat appears. It is Demon King Geo, the Geo from another past, who has come to take Geo and Gates' Hero Timers and their lives. Geo and Gates fight a tough battle against the Demon King and after being pushed into a critical pinch, Gates sacrifices himself to send Geo to a point outside of time, though he was reluctant and rather stay behind to help his friend to the death. In this 'place', Geo meets his 'future' self, who had become a 'Time Anchor' to trap the Demon King Geo of this world in an infinite time loop. The Gates of this world was killed by the Demon King and Geo finds out that this world is an alternate world where he did not end up traveling through time at that moment. He partners up with his future self and they defeat the Demon King Geo. With no more purpose to exist, the future Geo hands over his Hero Timer to the present Geo, who also took the Demon King Geo's Dark Timer, and then goes back to the present and helps Gates drive off the Demon King Geo of that time, who escapes into the past. Geo and Gates follow the Demon King and they end up back when the previous Ultraman Gates was still alive. Seeing the present Gates, the previous Gates decides to rename himself Ultraman Past Gates for convenience purposes. Demon King Geo hunts down Past Gates and tries to take his Showa Hero Timers, but the three manage to defeat the Demon King once again, and he retreats back to the future, but not without a cost. Past Gates was mortally wounded in the battle and passed his Hero Timers to Geo and Gates for them to use, hoping that they would be able to keep the history of Ultraman going. Upon returning to the present, Geo and Gates fought off a horde of monsters using their new equipment until they found themselves in a trap set up by Demon King Geo, who manages to steal their Hero Timers. All hope seemed lost until they trusted in the powers of themselves and each other, gaining the power they needed to finally put a stop to Demon King Geo's rampage once and for all. Profile Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 35000 tons *Home world: Unknown Body Features *Colour Timer: Geo has a standard colour timer. *Ultra Armour: Geo has standard Ultra Armour. Techniques *Geo Slash: A small energy bolt fired from his hand. *Geo Barrier: An energy barrier that blocks attacks. *Geo Travel: Geo's signature ability is to travel across time. *Death Kick Beam: Demon King Geo does a roundhouse kick and fires a projectile surrounded by a cloud of darkness. Equipment *Geo Gear: A belt device that acts as his main transformation item. *Geo Juken: A sword but it's also a gun. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras